


Pranksters

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST:Hi I was wondering if I can request a dick Grayson x reader fic where they are best friends and always like to prank people together ?





	Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

It wasn’t always like this. You and Dick working together to make Wayne manor more chaotic with your devilish pranks. It used to be a constant war between the two of you. One setting traps for the other, awaiting their arrival for them to fall directly into their traps. Sometimes there would be some collateral damage, like a broken priceless family heirloom or a sibling covered in an unknown substance. It would always result in one of you scowling while the other was dying of laughter on the marble floor. Yet a few weeks ago, Dick came to you with a proposition. One that intrigued you immensely. “I say we work together and go after everyone else? Two minds are better than one, right,” Dick suggested. You nodded in response as you realized the unknown desire to prank Tim while he was passed out in the batcave. “Deal. First, we go after Tim,” you whispered. Tim was clueless about his fate. He was oblivious to the fact that his keys were covered in petroleum jelly and there was clear glue on his favorite mug handle. To say he was irate when he discovered their presence would be the understatement of the century. “WHO THE HELL DID THIS,” Tim yelled as he walked into the living room where everyone was relaxing on the large couch. Dick couldn’t help but smile. Meanwhile, you started to giggle under your breath. Tim immediately walked over to the two of you. “Last time I checked you were pranking each other. When did I become apart of the equation,” Tim asked harshly. You snickered in response while Dick actually answered his brother’s question. “Since right now,” Dick said smugly. You guys didn’t prank for a few days so people wouldn’t get suspicious, but one night you both decided it was time for a blitz attack. Jason was sleeping soundly but he awake to his infamous red mask covered in notes from you two in permanent ink. Some of your favorites included: Nightwing is the better hero, I wear batman pajamas and finally I’m you’re basic edgy bitch who shops at Hot Topic. Damian also didn’t know about the prank awaiting him in his bedroom. His room was covered wall to wall in sticky notes. Let’s just say when both of them found out you lived through assassination attempts. You decided for the better after that experience to disband the pranking duo, that in the fact that if you even dared to suggest pranking Alfred or Bruce you two would cease to exist. So that's how the dream pranking duo’s reign ended. Wayne Manor no longer would be the home for your pranking ways, but no one said anything about Bruce’s penthouse.


End file.
